


Public dubcon - Akaashi/Kuroo

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo has been away for a week and Akaashi can't wait to get his mouth on his boyfriend.





	Public dubcon - Akaashi/Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober request

Kuroo's flight was late, adding to Akaashi's frustration. He found himself wandering into the bathroom yet again to check his reflection in the mirror. He had showered that afternoon to wash away any sweat he might have accumulated over the day, had made sure to fluff his hair just the way Kuroo liked, and now he was worried that the stress of having to wait too long was slowly turning it flat and sad.

Once the flight had landed, he couldn't sit still, and he paced back and forth by the exit, trying to will time to pass faster. People were coming out the doors, but no Kuroo. He was now biting his lip, told himself to stop doing that, then found himself biting it again. He was so high strung he didn't notice Kuroo before he was out of the doors and already walking towards him.

Akaashi let out an undignified yelp, which he would later deny, and pulled Kuroo into a tight hug.

"Tetsurou!" he sighed against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I thought this week would never end."

Kuroo chuckled, then gently pushed Akaashi back.

"I'd love to return the sentiment," Kuroo said, "but I seriously need to pee right now."

Akaashi pouted but did take a hold of Kuroo's luggage and started pulling it towards the bathroom that he had gotten ridiculously familiar with. He waited outside, watching people walk out of the big hall. He turned to look at a staircase, completely empty and quite possibly rarely used. The underside of it was covered in shadows, and it was almost impossible to tell if it was empty or not. Akaashi walked over, curiosity getting to him, and found the place empty.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked from behind him.

"Don't sneak up like that!" Akaashi responded, then smiled.

Before Kuroo could voice his concern over Akaashi's suspiciously sweet smile, Akaashi had grabbed a hold of him and pushed him under the stairs along with his luggage.

"Keiji?" Kuroo asked. "What are you doing?"

As a response Akaashi pulled him into a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but Akaashi had missed his boyfriend too much to care about minor details like that. He opened his mouth for Kuroo's tongue, didn't have to do more for Kuroo to indulge him. He had missed the way Kuroo kissed him, the way Kuroo's tongue swiped over his lips and explored his mouth, the way it pressed back when he moved his own tongue to meet it.

Kuroo's body was all muscle, and Akaashi pressed his hands against the soft fabric of his boyfriend's clothes. He wanted to feel more, everything at once. He slipped his hands under the hem of Kuroo's hoodie, fingers pressing against hard abs as he trailed higher, stopped when he could feel the slightly hardened nubs of nipples, and focused on rubbing them until they grew harder. When he pinched them, Kuroo broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Keiji, stop that," he said, slightly out of breath. "You'll get me hard."

Akaashi chuckled and pressed his thigh against Kuroo’s groin.

“And what do you think I’m trying to do?” he asked quietly and dove forward for a kiss.

“Wait!” Kuroo hurried to say before their lips connected, and turned his head to redirect Akaashi’s kiss onto his cheek. “Are you crazy? We’re still at the airport!”

“Your plane was late,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly, as if it would explain everything.

He slid a hand down over the length of Kuroo’s body, then stopped to grope the man’s cock through his jeans. He was delighted to find it getting harder already.

“No, Keiji,” Kuroo said and tried to push Akaashi away, although he didn’t try too hard, hips turning just the slightest bit to meet Akaashi’s hand. “Someone could see.”

“There’s no one here,” Akaashi pointed out.

He smiled at Kuroo before lowering his head and kissing his neck.

“But the next plane,” Kuroo argued. “People will see.”

“They won’t if you keep quiet,” Akaashi said against Kuroo’s neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses over the tanned skin.

Kuroo was holding onto his hips, grip firm, but wasn’t pushing him away.

“I don’t think I can get it up here,” he said, although Akaashi could already feel how quickly he was getting hard. “Let’s go home.”

“We’ll go home,” Akaashi said, pulling away from Kuroo’s neck. “After.”

Akaashi dropped to his knees, Kuroo’s hands trailing over his sides before his arms pushed them away. Kuroo left his arms just hanging by his sides as Akaashi started opening his jeans, the button popping open almost too easily.

“When we get home,” he continued talking while he pulled Kuroo’s half-hard cock out of his underwear, “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Shit,” Kuroo whispered and threw his head back, hitting it on the wall a bit too hard.

Akaashi made sure that Kuroo hadn’t hurt himself, but then wasted no time sucking the tip of Kuroo’s cock into his mouth. He had missed feeling Kuroo on his tongue, hard and heavy against his breaths, and he suckled on the length, happy that he got the chance to feel it grow harder in his mouth. He had missed it so bad.

“Keiji,” Kuroo moaned quietly and took a hold of Akaashi’s hair, the grip too soft as usual.

Akaashi opened his mouth and let Kuroo’s cock drop out, licked over the length and looked up to his boyfriend. Kuroo was breathing heavy, mouth open as he looked down.

“I missed the taste of you,” Akaashi said and smiled, rubbed his lips against Kuroo’s erection.

“Fuck, Keiji,” Kuroo mumbled and gripped Akaashi’s hair harder. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“You’ll die with a smile on your face then,” Akaashi smiled, then took Kuroo back in his mouth.

He sucked hard, causing Kuroo to moan out loud. Kuroo lifted his free hand to his face, but Akaashi couldn’t see what he was doing exactly. He focused on the cock in his mouth, closed his eyes to feel the pull in his hair. He heard people gathering to the hallway, someone walking past them to get to the bathroom, and he had Kuroo’s cock as deep in his mouth as it would go. He could feel Kuroo’s legs shaking with the effort of standing up, pressed his hands harder against the shivering muscles and sucked his way up Kuroo’s erection. He slid his hands up and towards Kuroo’s groin, thumbs pressing behind his balls. He heard an announcement but couldn’t make out the words.

Kuroo came with a quiet whine, his semen surging down Akaashi’s throat, and Akaashi made sure to take it all, swallow it before it spilled out, and he still had his mouth around Kuroo’s cock when he heard someone walking down the stairs right above them. Kuroo was pulling on his hair but he took his time, swallowing excess saliva while Kuroo’s cock was still deep in his mouth before he finally pulled back and let Kuroo’s wet cock pop free.

Kuroo slid down against the wall until he was sitting before Akaashi.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo whispered, mouth still covered by his hand. “Holy fucking shit, Keiji.”

“Welcome home, honey,” Akaashi said and smiled sweetly.

Kuroo let his hand drop onto his lap.

“I should travel more often if this is the greeting I get,” Kuroo said, still catching his breath.

“Don’t you dare,” Akaashi replied and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

“I taste good on your lips,” Kuroo said and smirked when Akaashi snorted.

“Let’s go home before my balls turn blue,” Akaashi said, unable to keep a straight face when Kuroo burst to laughter.

“Someone will hear,” he tried to hush Kuroo, but couldn’t help laughing as well.

He was so lucky to be dating Kuroo Tetsurou, whom he intended to propose the moment they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Man am I glad I started working on these fics months ago because I've been so depressed lately I haven't even had the energy to open my computer.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
